


Maze of Feelings

by Uintuva



Series: Timbitat things [7]
Category: Naruto, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 18.“Well aren’t you special?”, 24.“Where did you find a potato? Where? Look where we are! There shouldn’t be a potato here!”, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Rare Pairings, Timbitat: Write Every Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: It seemed like Shiro was avoiding him.Au where Kakashi is an Altean Soldier frozen with Allura and Coran.





	Maze of Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> So...it seems I tought myself into a corner again...  
> I started Voltron finally and my mind went to Shiro/Kakashi.  
> I didn't find any conten so here we are...

While Lance and Hunk were fighting over some odd tuber-

 

“Where did you find a potato? Where? Look where we are! There shouldn’t be a potato here!”

 

-And Pidge had sank into their game-

 

“Well aren’t you special?”

 

-Kakashi had eyes only for the leader of the paladins, Shiro, who...wasn’t there. Kakashi let out a sigh. He and Shiro hadn’t really had a chance to talk after Shiro let slip his feelings for him in a moment of hopelessness.

 

It seemed like Shiro was avoiding him.

 

“Paladins,” Pidge lifts their gaze while Lance and Hunk pause, “ would Shiro happen to be at the training deck?” Kakashi asks with a disarming smile.

 

“He went with Keith, “ is Pidge’s quick response, before they get engrossed in their game again.

 

Kakashi new there was a reason Pidge was his second favorite out of the peculiar paladins. He gives Pidge a quick ‘thank you’ and is on his way.

 

***

 

True to Pidge’s word, Kakashi finds Shiro sparring with Keith in the training deck. They must’ve been going strong for a while by now since both look sweaty and are breathing heavy. They pause when they notice Kakashi entering, looking at him expectantly.

 

“Keith, would you mind giving Shiro and I some privacy?” Kakashi inquiries while looking straight at Shiro, allowing for the pleased smirk when he notices the faint red staining Shiro’s cheek.

 

Keith stalls for a moment, letting his gaze wonder between Kakashi and Shiro, but upon realizing neither is paying him any attention, he grumbles a bit and leaves.

 

“Now then, Shiro, I believe there were some unfinished businesses between us?” as Kakashi says this he presses a few switches on his handheld.

 

“Kakashi...was that necessary? I’m not going anywhere,“ Shiro sighs but stays obediently still as Kakashi activates the invisible maze around them.

 

“Well, last time-” Kakashi starts approaching Shiro”-you ran away before I had the chance to respond,” at this Kakashi was close enough to run his fingers up Shiro’s arm, gently feeling up his strong muscles.

 

Shiro’s face was reddening at Kakashi's closeness, but apparently Kakashi got his message trough for he still raised his hands to pull the strong Altean close. He closed his eyes and nuzzled against Kakashi's neck.

 

Leaning back a little, Kakashi got Shiro to look at him. They locked gazes and for a moment and Kakashi could feel his heart skip a beat when Shiro lend up and gave him a quick peck.

 

After they separated, Kakashi wasted no time surging back for more. Leaving his higher functions behind he simply enjoyed having Shiro close, to be able to forget himself into the kiss.

 

“Hngh!”

 

Kakashi couldn’t help the embarrassing sound escaping from his mouth. Shiro had just casually lifted him up into his arms and Kakashi had shamelessly taken advantage of the position by wrapping his legs around the Black Paladin and ground their privates together. Kakashi couldn’t help the smirk stretching his lips at the feel of Shiro shivering at the contact and did it a few more times before frowning a bit when Shiro pulled his lips away, breaking the kiss.

 

“Haah-” Shiro breathed for a moment “We should continue at later time. I’m quite sweaty after training,” and he lowered Kakashi’s feet back to the floor.

 

Kakashi however only stepped closer, draping himself against Shiro's front and whispering into his ear.

 

“Oh, Honey...with what I have in mind for the rest of the day you’re only going to get sweatier~,” and at the same time he lowered the maze.

 

“Oh?” Shiro asked arching his eyebrow but following obediently after grinning Kakashi.


End file.
